


The Doctrine Without A Text

by AikoIsari



Series: PMMM Flash Bingo [19]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen, Goddesses, Magical Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Pre Rebellion] Their prayers are always answered now, even if no one else's are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctrine Without A Text

**Author's Note:**

> 021 - prompt: When I am dead, I hope it is said, 'His sins were scarlet, but his books were read'. - Hilaire Belloc

The journey is instant for her, but for them it is forever.

The second they make the wish, no matter who it is, everyone sees a pink sparkle.

The girl smiles and waves a hand clothed in white.

Then she's gone, and they all forget.

Yet a feather tickles their minds. The more wraiths they kill, the duller their gems, the more they remember. She is watching, and she will come.

The time for them is forever. The time for her does not exist.

People mourn of course, if they notice the children are gone. There are so many girls in the world. Kyubey feels it is more efficient to discard a few than to lose all of them.

Madoka agrees. She still saves the discarded ones.

Sayaka helps, when she's not thinking or baking, when Nagisa isn't having too much fun with the cheese.

And when the mission comes, they are ready.

When each magical girl's time comes, with the witch knocking at their heart, they are ready.

Heaven is opened, for all but one. Madoka waits for that one to come to her door.


End file.
